


Never Have I Ever

by AlexRuby



Series: Nick/Hancock/Nora One Shots [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied and Stated Homosexual Relationships, Nearly 9k words of PWP, Oral Sex, Secrets Revealed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use, open communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRuby/pseuds/AlexRuby
Summary: To celebrate her birthday, Nora plays a game of “Never Have I Ever” with the gang at Sanctuary Hills which escalates into her own private version with Hancock.  Secrets get revealed and Nora finally asks Hancock for the one thing that she's always wanted to try.





	Never Have I Ever

Title: Never Have I Ever

Nora leaned back against the shack wall and took in the sight. Piper ‘accidentally' let it slip to her ragtag group of friends that today was her birthday, which upon hearing this, Deacon demanded that they throw her a birthday party to celebrate. She tried to protest, but nothing could dissuade Deacon.

So there they all were. Deacon, Hancock, Piper, Cait, Curie, and MacCready lounged around the small bar that Nora had set up in Sanctuary. Tea lights hung from the ceiling illuminating just enough of the room to make the place seem cozy rather than dilapidated. Assorted scavenged furniture, some of which was barely holding together as it were, sat around the bar. Assorted bottles of liquor, beer, and wine sat on the ground in the center of the assembled group.

Deacon passed around the drinks boasting about how he had once worked as a bartender while undercover for The Railroad.

“People will tell bartenders anything.” He said with a smug grin as he passed Nora a blue tumbler full of amber liquid.

As always, Nora couldn’t tell if this was one of Deacon’s many lies but she took a tentative sip from the glass and coughed, “Jesus Dee. Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Of course! It’s your birthday. What would a birthday be without getting a bit wasted?” He asked.

“Here here!” Hancock agreed and grabbed a bottle of liquor from the assortment and took a seat next to Nora.

She leaned into the ghoul’s side and took another sip of the burning liquid. There was a slightly artificially sweet aftertaste thanks to the Nuka Cola mixer but it did very little to temper the raw alcohol burn.

Hancock smirked, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her hairline. Her heart pounded and she flushed a bit. The rest of the group paid her no mind, the novelty of Nora and Hancock’s relationship had worn off long ago, but there was something new that Nora wanted to add to the equation, to their sex life, and that addition was stainless steel and sitting firmly in her ass.

The plug that Nora had slipped inside of herself a mere hour before everyone assembled made her core ache with raw and intense desire. She moved her hips so she wasn’t sitting directly on in but that movement only made the plug shift inside her even more.

“You okay there, sunshine?” Hancock asked when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She replied a bit too quickly. Then she masked her anxiety and arousal with a smile. “Honestly, this is just a really stiff drink.”

“Happy Birthday sunshine.” He murmured and clinked her glass with his bottle.

The group talked, gossiped, and drank. Nora did her best to hold up her end of the conversation but it was difficult to keep her attention span focused when every slight movement made her clench down on the plug.

When the song “The Wanderer” came on over the radio, Deacon pulled Nora off the couch and swept her up into a clumsy dance. Their bouncy and abrupt steps also bounced the plug and Nora moaned aloud.

Her face flushed red and she quickly followed the noise up with an exasperated growl, “Deacon, would you stop! I don’t dance. You know that.”

“But its your song!” He protested with a teasing smile.

Deacon knew Nora had two left feet as she often used those feet to trod on his toes when they were doing covert operations, still he took every opportunity he could to tease her.

“Wanderer is my code name.” Nora groused, “This song is about a guy who goes from town to town fucking other women.”

“He’s a national hero!” Hancock chimed in with a mock salute.

“Well we gotta do something!” Deacon whined. “This is your party. What did you use to do at birthdays before the bombs? Minus the clowns because those things are freaky, and forget the cake as milk, butter, and flour don’t really keep well for 200 years.”

“Why don’t we play a drinking game?” Nora suggested.

“Yes Blue! That’s a great idea.” Piper chimed in.

“What is ze purpose of ze drinking game?” Curie asked.

“It’s a game that you play which gives you an excuse to drink more.” MacCready explained. “The rules for most of the games are that you have to take a drink if you lose.”

Curie’s brows furrowed as she processed this strange human tradition and cocked her head to the side. Nora stifled a giggle as the poor newly awakened synth looked like a confused puppy.

“How about you watch the first round.” Nora suggested. “That way you can see how it’s done.”

“Very well.” Curie agreed and sat back against the plush armchair. “And what is ze game then?”

“What about ‘Never Have I Ever.’” Piper suggested.

“I am not familiar with zat game.” Curie said. “What are ze rules?"

Piper smiled, “We’re going to go around and say one thing that we’ve personally not done. If other people have done that specific thing —“

“— or person.” Hancock winked.

“No. We’re not just naming random people Hancock.” Piper snapped. “Besides you’d be the first one to lose.”

“Who said I wanted to win?” He drawled. “This’s a party, right? The point is to get fucked up.”

Piper rolled her eyes, turned away from Hancock, and continued explaining the game to Curie.

“We all start with three points.” She put her own three fingers up. “Someone will say that they’ve never done something, and if you have done that specific thing, you will put your finger down. The first one out has to finish his or her drink, the next loser has to finish half their drink, and so on while the last one standing gets to make someone else finish his or her drink.”

“Alright alright. The lass gets the idea. Let’s get on with it.” Cait interjected.

Piper hoisted herself up onto the bar on Nora’s other side and let her feet dangle off the edge. Nora since it is your birthday, you can choose who should start.

She felt Hancock’s heated stare. Sometimes she wondered if he could read her mind because the hungry glint in his onyx eyes did nothing to quell her simmering arousal. Besides if she chose him, he’d purposely tease her and rile her up. Out of everyone, aside for maybe Nick, Hancock knew her the best.

“MacCready can go first.”

“Alright.” The sniper piped up, “Never have I ever lived in a Vault.”

“Hey c’mon. You’re targeting me.” Nora interjected.

“So what if I am.” He stuck out his tongue. “The Mayor’s right. This isn’t a party if you don’t get fucked up.”

“C’mon Robert, don’t be an ass.” Piper said. “That’s not in the spirit of the game.”

The death glare she recieved for using MacCready’s first name could’ve stopped a deathclaw in its tracks.

“So if I was playing, I’d put my finger down, oui?” Curie asked.

“Exactly.” Nora replied. “But I didn’t live in the vault. I was frozen against my will. That’s completely different.”

“Alright. Alright.” MacCready conceded. “Fine. Never have I ever ate a Mirelurk.”

Everyone except Nora put a finger down.

“We all don’t have the sensitive stomach you have boyo.” Cait drawled. “Out in the ‘wealth it’s either eat the fuckin’ crab or starve.”

“Well I’d rather starve. Hell I’d eat rocks first before I ate a Mirelurk.” He countered. "They’re just giant sea bugs. Blegh.”

“Alright. Now the turn goes to Hancock.” Piper said.

The ghoul exhaled a cloud of faint blue smoke and slipped his Jet canister into his coat. As he spoke, his eyes never left Nora’s face. “Never have I ever had sex out in the wasteland.”

“Bull crap. You’ve fuc — messed around in the Goodneighbor alleyways before.” MacCready challenged. “We’ve all heard ya.”

“Goodneighbor ain’t the wasteland, kid. That’s different. I’m talkin' about right out in the open under God and everyone. No roof to cover ya, no ruined or burned out houses to sneak in, and no walls to fuck someone up against. Just the breeze caressing parts of you that have never seen the sunlight and the cold hard ground.”

Piper glanced around the group and saw no movement. “Well Hancock. If no one puts their finger down, then that means you put yours down. So now you’re at one.”

Just then, Nora put her finger down and worried her teeth over her bottom lip. Hancock’s hand that was oh so innocently tucked beneath her arm tightened against her side. Deacon let out a low, appreciative whistle. MacCready murmured, “Nice” in a tone that was anything but innocent.

“Care to elaborate, sunshine?” He asked in a soft and almost needy voice.

Hancock found stories of people having sex nearly as arousing as the act itself. Part of their foreplay would be that she’d recount her evening with Nick or her evening alone in lurid, graphic detail.

“Well…to be fair…being outside in the woods before the bombs dropped wasn’t as dangerous. The mosquitos were far more manageable and the dragonflies were quite pleasant to watch drift across the ponds.”

“Get to the juicy details lass.” Cait cut in. “I don’t give two shites about dragonflies.”

Nora sat up a bit straighter on the couch and felt her plug press deeper into her ass and she stuttered out, “I—it was how my son was conceived.”

Talking about Shaun and Nate didn’t hurt nearly as much now that time had healed the emotional wounds brought on by her husband’s murder and her son’s death, but the crowd still shifted uncomfortably nonetheless.

Nora looked at everyone and smiled. “Hey it’s okay. I … well … Nate had just been discharged from the service and we were on our first getaway as a couple since our wedding. We were pretty poor since he was still looking for a job since getting back from Anchorage and I was still in law school. We brought a picnic lunch to the park and then went hiking on a trail that went around Walden Pond. We then found a shady area just off the trail and …”

Her voice trailed off expectantly and then she cleared her throat. “I think its your turn Cait.”

Cait beamed in newfound appreciation. “You’re a right wild child, ye are. Alright. Never have I ever willingly had a cock in me.”

“That’s not fair. You’re a lesbian.” MacCready interjected.

“I don’t make the rules boyo. Don’t take it out on me just because you’re not secure enough to tell us ye like a little buggering from time to time.”

MacCready scowled but kept his fingers up while Deacon, Hancock, and Nora put their fingers down.

“Deacon?” Nora asked in surprise.

“Hey. When you get as deep undercover as I do, you’ve gotta be up for anything. I did spend several months disguised as a woman. I had to be somewhat convincing while still keeping Deacon Jr. intact.”

“And the fact that you had a cock didn’t throw anyone off?” Hancock chuckled.

Deacon shrugged, “If it did, they didn’t say anything. Most of them were too drunk or high to know their own names let alone realize that the woman they were hanging around with had a pretty prominent Adam’s apple.”

“Alright Blue. It’s your turn.” Piper said.

“You didn’t put a finger down.” Nora noted. “Do you have something you’d like to share with the group?”

Piper adjusted her press cap and swept her bangs out of her face. “Nope. Nothing. Nada. Soo Blue let’s get goin’.”

“You goin’ my way lass?” Cait asked. Her hazel green eyes seemed to take on an all new luster.

“No — ah — well. The thing is…” Piper stammered. “It’s kinda hard to find the right person when you’re runnin’ for your life, or escaping death threats, or being on the receiving end of said death threats, and caring for a pre-teen sister who’s starting to act like a chip off the ol’ block…”

“I believe what our resident reporter is sayin’ is that she’s a virgin.” Hancock announced. “Ain’t that right?”

Piper looked physically uncomfortable until Nora reached over and took her hand. “Hey. It’s totally fine. You’re among friends. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.”

“Thanks Blue.” She murmured.

“If you ever want to give the fairer sex a try, you know where to find me.” Cait winked at her.

“Anyways…” Piper continued, blushing a deeper red. “ _Your_ turn Blue. Please. Just go.”

Nora looked at the assembled group. She, Hancock, and Deacon were losing with only one finger left before they were out. Piper and Cait were tied with two and MacCready was sitting pretty at three.

“Never have I ever lived in the Capital Wasteland.” Nora said.

“Hey! You said no targeting others.” MacCready cut in but Deacon cleared his throat and put his final finger down.

“Well here’s to you birthday girl.” Deacon said and saluted her with his own drink before draining the entire glass tumbler full of rum and Nuka Cola in several swallows.

“Shit…sorry Dee. But how was I suppose to know you were really from the Capital Wasteland. Everything you’ve ever told me is a lie.” Nora said.

Deacon stifled a belch and refilled his own glass with a fresh drink. “Well now you’ll get a rare piece of truth about me. Savor it. It doesn’t happen often. It’s your turn Piper.”

“Oh gee. I wonder what I could possibly say now that you know my dark, terrible no-sex-for-Piper-secret.” She drawled with thick sarcasm. “Never have I ever had sex with anyone here.”

Nora and Hancock clinked glasses as they both put their last finger down.

MacCready frowned. “Are you including ‘here’ as in the people currently still playing or as in everyone in this room?”

“Everyone in this room.” Piper said. “Cuz if that means what I think it means…” She eyed Deacon with half suspicion and half appreciation.

“Hey. I’m outta the game.” He rose his hands up in surrender. “What the good ol’ kid Mayor wants to share with y’all is his business. A gentleman nor a lady kisses and tells.”

MacCready scowled as he put down his second finger so he was flicking off the entire room.

“Oi. Put ten caps in the swear jar.” Cait interjected.

“I didn’t swear.” He said petulantly.

“Aye but ye thought it.” Cait said and rattled a rusted coffee can with the crude and misspelled paper label that said “RJ’s SWEAR JARE”

The sniper sighed and fished ten caps out of his pocket and threw them into the jar. “It was a long time ago and I don’t want to talk about it. I was being a stupid Mungo. I didn’t know my the difference between my butt and a hole in the ground.”

Deacon stage whispered just loud enough, “He didn’t know mine either. He thought I was a girl,” and then dodged the empty beer bottle that MacCready threw at him.

“Alright. Leave him alone.” Hancock said. “There ain’t no shame in it kid. No one here thinks any less of ya so let it go.”

“Well since Deacon is out the turn goes back to you MacCready.” Piper said.

He looked at other two remaining women and took a shot in the dark. “Never have I ever done Psycho.”

“Oi ya can’t target people ya fuckin’ arse.” Cait snapped as she put her finger down, but then she followed the sniper’s gaze to Piper who also put her finger down.

“Piper!” Nora said in surprise.

“Looks like Ms. Virgin ain’t so innocent after all.” Hancock grinned. “Cooke was your dealer wasn’t he. That bastard can be a slimy little devil when it comes to the chem trade.”

“No. Actually I did it to save Nicky.” Piper said.

“Save him from what?” Nora asked.

“Oh you know…he went off on a case and he didn’t turn up for a couple weeks, so Ellie gave me his last whereabouts. I went there and I found him treed by a deathclaw. He ran out of bullets but the damn thing refused to leave him. So I tried to distract it. I yelled. I threw rocks at it. Then the thing started charging at me. I didn’t have time to think so I plunged the Psycho right into my thigh and charged right at the deathclaw yelling like I was running right into the enemy lines. Apparently the deathclaw was in heat because as soon as I got close to its soft belly, it rolled over and … stuck its butt up in the air.”

“You gotta be shitting me.” Hancock coughed as a laugh caught him in the throat just as he inhaled another huff of Jet.

“Damn… If that’s a lie. It’s a pretty damn good one.” Deacon said. His eyebrows were raised so high that his pompadour wig obscured them.

“You know I’m gonna fact check you on that one the next time I see Nicky.” Hancock chuckled hoarsely. “And if it’s true. You are gettin’ a year’s worth of free drinks from The Rail and I’ll pay ya to tell that story on stage. People will get a kick outta it.”

“Nicky wouldn’t.” Piper countered. “And none of you are gonna tell him that I told you. This is a drinking game secret, we don’t spill drinking game secrets. Anyways, It’s your turn Cait.”

“Never have I ever kissed Nora.” Cait said.

“How do you mean?” Piper asked.

“I mean in any way, lass. Never have my lips touched her skin.” She grinned. Nora heard the wistfulness behind her words and she felt her temperature rise a couple degrees. The plug moved slightly when she clenched down on it and she let out a small, shuddering breath.

Piper put her final finger down and took a long drink from her beer. “I mean, I’ve kissed her on the cheek.”

MacCready put his finger down as well and took a long pull from his own beer. He didn’t look angry but there was still an air of regret about him.

Nora thought back to that day when she and MacCready became cornered by a horde of Feral Ghouls while scavenging through the Hubris Comics building. Amid the snarls, the smell of rotting flesh, and the hail of gunfire, a giant Glowing One charged at Nora. She thought she was done for, but Mac’s precise aim and quick trigger finger, saved her life. The gun smoke still hung in the air when his calloused hands cupped her face and drew her into him. Their kiss was chaste and tentative, but even then, Nora didn’t feel any sparks or attraction for the sniper. The kiss wasn’t unpleasant, but it didn’t do anything for her. They traveled together for two more weeks with that kiss hanging over them until Mac finally confided in Nora that he was still in love with his wife.

“Well Cait, who are you gonna make finish their drink?” Deacon asked.

Cait pretended to deliberate and then pointed at Nora. “Happy Birthday lass.”

As she chugged her drink, Hancock whistled appreciatively while the rest of them hooted and cheered. The sweet raw alcohol taste from the rum and Nuka Cola mixture churned in her stomach. She grimace and shuddered at the taste.

“Are you in for round two now Curie?” Nora asked, voice slightly hoarse from the alcohol. “You can take my place. I’m gonna tag out and go to the bathroom.”

“Oui. I think ‘zis will be fun!”

Nora got up and crossed throughs the group while they passed around liquor bottles to freshen up drinks for round two. They passed Curie a coffee mug full of wine while Piper insisted that they all do shots when Nora came back.

She made her way towards the communal bathrooms which were two metal shacks and nothing more than glorified outhouses. Each one contained an intact toilet seat stationed over a pit. When the commode filled up with refuse, all they’d have to do is dismantle the metal shacks and move the bathrooms to a freshly dug pit and cover the other pit with dirt, sawdust, and gravel.

Nora stripped off her pants and underwear and bent over so she could retrieve the plug. She slowly and firmly removed it while consciously trying to relax her muscles. As the largest part of the bulb breached her rectum, she bit her knuckle to quell the moan that rose in her throat.

She wrapped the plug in a handkerchief and placed it in her pocket after she pulled up her pants and then washed her hands. As she walked down the cul-de-sac, she felt empty and incomplete without the feeling of constant fullness. Nora felt her own wetness and the lube she used to insert the plug run down her inner thighs and stick to her undergarments.

The group let out a loud protest and Nora heard Curie exclaim, “Never ‘av I ever been ‘uman!”

She chuckled as she thought of Hancock who would’ve given her a shit-eating grin as he kept his fingers up. But Hancock wasn’t a part of this round. He was leaning against the shack building smoking a cigarette when he saw Nora emerge from the bathroom.

“You doin’ okay?” Hancock called out.

“Yeah. I’m just getting some water from my place. I haven’t consumed this much straight alcohol since college. I’m not use to it.”

Hancock chuckled and then walked across the ground holding two coffee cups full of amber liquid. “Piper said you’re doing shots She wanted me to give this to you.”

“Shots of what?” She looked at the caramel liquid incredulously.

Hancock clinked his mug with hers. “Just drink it, sunshine.”

The ghoul threw his down in one gulp and looked expectantly at her. Nora sighed and drank the shot as well. It went down smooth but it had a strong burn as an aftertaste and tasted slightly of cinnamon.  
“How’s Curie faring with the game?” Nora asked as heat and cinnamon flavor exhaled out of her nose.

Hancock grinned, “About as well as you’d expect. She doesn’t stand a chance at winning, and she’ll get to experience her first hangover tomorrow morning, but she seems to be enjoying it. But what about you, sunshine? Are you enjoying your birthday?”

Nora set her mug down on the fence post and sauntered up to him. There was a fire in her stomach, a heat sparked by desire. Nobody else invoked this intense physical reaction from her besides Hancock.

“How long do we have before they start looking for us?” She murmured.

“Oh they already think we’re having sex. They ain’t expecting us back any time soon.”

That was the only reassurance Nora needed. She pulled Hancock into her and brushed her lips against his. She tasted the slight berry flavor of his mentats and kissed along his waxy and mottled skin to nibble the sensitive area on the junction between his collar bone and his neck.

“I’ve been thinking about what I want for my birthday.” She murmured against his skin.

“And what’s that?” He growled as his wiry hands palmed her ass.

“I want to try something with you … in bed.” She breathed out.

Nora bit her lip. Ever since she had crawled out of the vault, Hancock had introduced her to so many different things about what sex could be. But there was always one thing that she had wanted to try with someone … the right someone and she knew that Hancock had the experience and the self control to make this new experience a good one.

“You gotta be more specific, sunshine. Ask and you shall receive.”

Hancock could see her deliberating. His Nora. His brave, wondrous, and strong Nora looked positively terrified as she pondered tried to articulate her thoughts.

“I wish you could read my thoughts.” She whispered while blushing furiously.

“Hey you don’t gotta be afraid of anything with me.” He said. His hands rested on both of her shoulders. “There’s nothing you could say that would shock me.”

She shivered against him. Her face pressed into his wiry chest and her breath tickled his skin.

“I’ve … uh … I’ve been experimenting while you were away.” She said into his chest.

Hancock wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. He deduced that this experiment was something clearly sexual otherwise she wouldn’t be so bashful about it.

Nora pulled out the wrapped evidence and revealed the plug to Hancock. Simply showing him that she had this in her possession was embarrassing and alluring at the same time. He looked at the plug and then at Nora with a hungry expression.

Her face flushed scarlet under his scrutiny. “It’s just ever since that night with you and Nick at the Old State House —“

“— which one?” Hancock interrupted with a grin. “There have been a few.”

Nora rolled her eyes. “The first night you and Nick shared me. Remember? We were here. You ordered me around.” She lowered her voice into a husky whisper, “You fucked me from behind and played with my ass while Nick played with my clit.”

Hancock growled in appreciation, “Of course I remember that night, sunshine.”

His hand cupped her cheek and then trailed his palm down to her neck and to her shoulder. His hand was large, surprisingly so for a man of his lithe stature, but Nora could feel the unused power and strength that sat just below the surface.

“I want you to go further than you did that night.” Nora said. The aroused tremor in her voice was unmistakeable.

“How so?” Hancock’s eyes glinted. He knew exactly what Nora wanted — he wasn’t an idiot — but he wanted Nora to tell him herself.

The bashfulness was back and Nora looked down in shame but Hancock caught her chin and tilted her face to look at him. “Hey. Sunshine, I love ya. And I’ll never shame you for anything, and I’ve done it all. Trust me.”

She chuckled to herself. The stories and rumors that bounced around the Old State House and the Third Rail were a testament to Hancock’s varied sexual proclivities. Of course, she knew Hancock wouldn’t shame her, but that didn’t change the fact that she felt mortified asking him for this.

“I…want to have anal sex.” She whispered blushing furiously.

Hancock laughed. “Jesus Christ is that it?”

“Is what it?”

“That your big sexual confession? I mean seein’ you with a butt plug in your pocket was a big hint, but here I thought you had some big secret with how you were blushing.”

Nora took a step back, pocketed the plug, and crossed her arms. “Well what did you expect?”

Hancock rolled his eyes. “I dunno sunshine. The way you were acting made it seem like you wanted me to spit on your face or dress you up as a dog and keep you as my pet. Ya know, something a little more kinky than a little anal sex.”

“Dammit John, it took me all day to work up the nerve to talk with you about this. Don’t be an asshole.” She replied, “Besides, anal sex is kinky. For me at least. I wore that plug for the past two hours. I sat through that entire game with it in. That’s kinky.”

Hancock gathered her into his arms and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “So I guess the only question left is right here or at your place?”

Nora smirked, “As much as I’m sure you’d love to check outdoor sex off your list, let’s do this in a bed.”

“But we will have outdoor sex soon, right?” He asked. “I feel a bit jealous that you’ve got me trumped in that department.”

“Maybe we’ll save that for your birthday.” Nora smirked.

“Deal.” He replied.

They walked to Nora’s small shack hand in hand. The concrete walls did a decent enough job at keeping the place cool in the summer and warm in the winter. Nora built the place when she relocated back to Sanctuary Hills after everything with the Institute happened. Her old house, just four houses down, was repurposed and was now used as communal living space for traders and travelers. She didn’t need the space nor did she necessarily want to be reminded of old, painful memories.

The interior of her small shack glowed in amber light from the one lamp that she left on. Her bed took up most of the space in the bedroom. Her living room and kitchenette was conservative for a childless woman like Nora, and her bathtub was rigged to produce semi-warm water thanks to a generator nearby.

Hancock removed his hat, jacket, and boots when he came in and set everything down on the yellow steamer trunk by the door.

“C’mere sunshine.” He said. The need in his voice was palpable.  
Nora approached Hancock and kissed him with as much burning passion as she could infuse into one kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body against him. They were so close that she could feel his heartbeat against her own chest.

“You drive me crazy, sunshine.” He murmured against her lips.

“I know.” She smirked. “It’s my superpower.”

He growled low and picked Nora up and carried her to the bed. She plopped onto the mattress with a light squeal and looked up at Hancock as he undid the buttons on his shirt to reveal his scarred, wiry chest.

“So…how does this usually go?” Nora asked breathlessly. “I guess I’m kinda nervous.”

“You got a clean towel or a spare blanket you don’t use?”

“There’s some towels in that dresser. I usually use them to dry Dogmeat off after a radstorm.”

He fetched the towel and retrieved the lube from her nightstand. The lube was more for Nick’s use as his new upgrade was both sizable and silicone, but Hancock figured he wouldn’t mind if he dipped into his stash. He spread the towel on the bed, rolled Nora on top of it, and then crawled between her legs. She leaned up and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt but he stopped her.

“Oh no, sunshine. It may be your birthday, but you’re my present to unwrap. Anal sex ain’t something you rush into. Give me the butt plug.”

Nora fished the bulging object out of her front pocket and put it on the mattress still wrapped in the handkerchief. Hancock smirked and he unwrapped the handkerchief to reveal the stainless steel toy.

“Where the Hell did you find something like this?” He mused.

She flushed and fixed her eyes on the ceiling. “Well…I didn’t find it per se. It’s mine.”

“Really?!” Hancock smiled wide, “Do tell, sunshine.”

Hancock’s fingers trailed over her shoulders and down her chest cupping her confined breasts as she recounted her brief dalliance in backdoor play.

“I bought it for myself. I was trying — Ah! —“ Hancock’s rough fingers ran down her stomach and crossed to her hip bones. He pushed her shirt up just below her breasts and planted open mouthed kisses against her skin.

“You were tryin’ to do what?” He prompted.

Nora settled back and closed her eyes. “I was trying to play around back there because I wanted to surprise Nate when he came home from Anchorage.”

“And was he surprised?” Hancock murmured and then licked up from her naval to just below her breasts. The heat of his saliva coupled with the cool air sent sparks of electricity dancing across her skin.

“He never found out.” She breathed as he snuck his hand beneath her bra, pushing the fabric up, and cupped her breast. “The second time we had sex was when we conceived Shaun. After that, life got complicated and busy and —“

Hancock’s mouth laved over her nipple and sucked the flesh until it was erect and deliciously pink. He undid her bra with his other hand and peeled both her shirt and her bra off in one fell swoop.

“So how did it feel when you tried the toy?” He growled as he blew hot air over her other nipple.

“Strange and good. I felt …” Nora’s mind blanked as Hancock laved over her flesh again. Her hands caressed his bald, rough scalp encouraging him to keep going. “God…I felt naughty. But empowered and sexy too. Everything was so much more intense. I had no idea that part of my body could bring me…” She moaned and her words caught in her throat. Hancock hummed against her collar bone and then gently kissed her.

When he broke the kiss, he unbuttoned her pants and slid the fabric and her underwear off her hips. She kicked the garments off her legs and then spread them wider to reveal her sodden sex to the cool evening air.

Hancock locked eyes with her. “Here’s what comes next, sunshine. You’re gonna get onto yer knees for me and show me your cute little ass. I’m gonna start slow with some backdoor play with my fingers. Once you’re nice and warmed up and begging for more, I’m gonna insert the toy back into ya so you’re nice and stretched out for me. The key to great anal is to relax. If you tense up, your ass will too. As soon as its time, I’ll turn over the reins to you and let you be in charge. You feel pain or discomfort, you tell me right away. Communication is key, ya feel me?”

She nodded and rolled over onto her belly. Hancock pulled the two pillows from the bed and put them beneath her hips. Seeing Nora’s ass up in the air and completely exposed to him made him wanna take a hit of Jet just so he could stay and lavish in this moment forever. But he needed to be somewhat clear headed for this.

He brushed his hand along her lower back and spread her fleshy and toned ass to reveal her puckered anus. A small trail of lubricant dripped down her perineum towards her wet sex and was the only indication that something had been inside a mere half hour before. He slid his thumb across her small opening while his left hand cupped her mons and dragged her wetness towards her clit.

Hancock rubbed two fingers up and down the length of her vulva and then circled her clit again. He needed to get Nora on the edge of an orgasm before he penetrated her with either his fingers, a toy, or his cock.

The noises her body made as he worked her over paled in comparison to her breathy moans and keening whines. Her tanned skin took on a lovely blush, especially around her neck and shoulders, when she was in a heightened and aroused state.

“Damn it. I’m close.” She murmured. “John. Oh God, I want it so bad.”

Hearing his girl talk like that was enough to make him leak in his pants. He kissed her ass and rubbed his thumb across and around her puckered opening.

“I’m gonna put my finger into you now.” He told her. “Remember to tell me if somethin’ ain’t feelin’ good.”

Nora nodded and looked back at him through half-lidded, lust filled eyes. “Please” She breathed.

Hancock grabbed the lube, placed a few drops on her anus, and dipped his right index and middle fingers into the gel before slowly inserting his index finger into her.

She moaned and clenched down automatically upon penetration and Hancock waited until she relaxed a bit before he continued.

“How’s that?” He asked. “Any pain?”

“I want two fingers. “ She demanded.

He smirked and added his middle finger to the mix. He moved slowly and deliberately, paying attention to Nora’s face, her body language, and the sounds she was making.

“God, yes…” She hissed.

Hancock resumed the stimulation on her clit with his left hand and slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of her anus with his right hand. Between the rough texture, the direct clitoral stimulation, and the taboo of it all, Nora felt herself nearly explode from the sensations.

“John. Oh God. I’m coming. Oh…” Nora’s eyes rolled back and her core clenched down on his fingers. The new sensations she felt just added another layer to her pleasure. Her orgasms were often quick and explosive but this one ended with a raw ache in her stomach that she needed to be filled.

As she came down, Hancock withdrew his fingers and wiped his hands off on the towel. He barely gave Nora a second to breathe before he grabbed the plug, lubed it up, and pressed it against her hole.

“Breathe sunshine.” He said, “I’m gonna put the plug in now.”

Nora exhaled long and slowly as the metal pushed past her tight ring. She groaned when the widest part of the bulb breached her body and stretched her to the point of being almost too intense before she felt the toy’s base rest against her asscrack.

“God you take that beautifully.” He murmured. Hancock palmed himself over his pants and unzipped his fly to fish out his engorged member.

“Can we sixty-nine?” Nora asked. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail which gave her a debauched air about her.

“Tonight ain’t about me, sunshine.” He murmured and kissed away the beads of sweat that glistened across her lower back.

“I get off getting you off.” She remarked. “And it’s my birthday. I get what I want, remember?”

“I suppose if the boss demands it.” He remarked and pushed the pillows back to the top of the bed before settling onto his side and pulling Nora’s hips to his face.

As they were both equal height, this position worked rather well. Hell, sometimes they could spend the better part of an afternoon pleasuring each other just through oral and they’d be satisfied.

Nora unbuttoned his pants and undid his flag belt and slipped them off his slim hips. His cock stood out proud and hard, a bead of pre cum dripped off the head like dew. Hancock tried to focus on the task at hand but Nora’s warm breath and her hands cupping his ass made his mind go blank for a moment.

She took him into her mouth and Hancock groaned. Just like that, his senses had returned but now everything felt sharper and more intense. He licked down her wet core and then painted wet stripes across her clit. He tasted the faint soap she had used to shower with before the party and relished in the slight salty tang of her essence.

Nora emitted muffled groans as she sucked and tongued at Hancock’s tip before taking him deeper into her mouth. He could see her head bobbing in his peripheral vision and he tried to match her pace.

The silver base poked out of her ass as her body worked to push against it. She was lubed up enough that she’d be able to expel the toy on her own if she bared down against it hard enough.

“I’m gonna play with the toy while we do this.” He growled and lightly nipped her inner thigh. “Is that okay?”

Nora nodded emphatically and then traced her finger along the cleft between Hancock’s testicles and then up to the base of his cock. He shivered at the intense sensation and thrusted into her mouth.

“Careful, sunshine. This is gonna end quickly if you do that.” He murmured.

“That’s the idea.” She murmured and then licked along that same path, up his shaft, and took him back into her mouth.

“Oh you’re in for it now.” He growled. His right arm snaked around her hip and grabbed the toy’s base and gently pulled it out just enough so the widest part sat in her entrance. He then took the toy and began fucking her with it, slowly and firmly, and never fully pulling it out.

Nora half-cried and half-moaned at the intense sensation. There was nothing in her life that could compare to the feeling. It bordered on being too much and when Hancock’s mouth descended on her sex again, she screamed.

“Oh! JOHN!” She wailed as she literally saw stars in her eyes. “Stop. Please. Oh God. Damn.”

Hancock gently removed the toy before and kissed her hip before pulling Nora into his arms. Her body trembled from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her mouth open and closed like a gaping fish and her heartbeat was beating so quickly that it felt like it was vibrating out of her chest.

“Breathe sunshine.” He murmured. “You’re alright. Anal orgasms are a bit more powerful for most people.”

“What the fuck.” She exclaimed. “I-is that gonna happen when you’re inside me?”

He grinned, “That’s kinda the goal here. Are you okay with that? We don’t have to go beyond this if it was too intense.”

Nora rolled to face Hancock. “Hell no. I loved it. It’s just…a lot. I have an entirely new appreciation of what you went through when Nick fucked you on his desk. I assumed that it would be good…but damn.”

Hancock kissed her and murmured against her lips “God the fuckin’ things you say sometimes. You drive me insane, ya know that?”

Nora smiled, cupped Hancock’s face with her hands, and kissed him tenderly. Her tongue lightly danced over his thin lips when she pulled away. Her flushed skin glowed beneath the amber light.

“I think I’m ready.” She murmured.

“Yeah? Remember to keep breathing. It’s gonna feel different … like your body’s gonna tell you something is wrong … but that’s normal.”

Nora nodded. “How do you want me?”

Hancock rolled onto his back and pulled Nora on top of him. “I want you to ride me. Get me nice and wet with your sopping cunt and when you’re ready I’ll help you with the next part.”

She nodded and did as she was told. Hancock filled her, completely and wonderfully, and she shuddered from the sensation.

“That’s it sunshine.” He murmured. “God damn you feel good.”

Nora moved her hips rolling against him in a steady rhythm. The scarred flesh around his cock gave enough stimulation to her clit that she’d surely climax again if she stayed in this position.

She rode Hancock and held onto his shoulders as she ground her hips like she was trying to fuck him through the mattress. Hancock’s eyes rolled back in his head and he lost himself for a moment in her exquisite body.

Nora’s breasts swayed slightly and her pebbled nipples skimmed Hancock’s chest as she bent down to suck lightly at his neck. As she did, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her hips down onto his cock.

He began thrusting up into her with such ferocity and intensity that the metal bed frame squeaked in protest. Each of Hancock’s thrusts made her ache in a good way and then a thought entered her mind: what if someone else was in her ass while Hancock fucked her. She immediately thought of Nick and how his smooth augmented cock would feel inside her ass. If she felt full now, she couldn’t imagine how it would feel to have two cocks inside of her.

“What d’you think, sunshine? You ready? I’m getting too damn close otherwise.” Hancock panted.

They both rocked against each other and until Nora pulled herself off his cock.

“How do you want me?” She asked.

“Just like that.” Hancock growled and he began applying lube to his cock and to Nora’s quivering anus.

“Alright sunshine. I’m gonna go real slow. I want you to keep breathing. When you feel me against you, I want you to push against me and lower yourself down. You’re in charge and you control how far in I go, okay?”

Nora bit her lip and nodded. “Just do it. Please.”

Her body seemed to vibrate from sheer excitement and desire. Her face and neck were flushed pink and she had crossed the line from passion to animalistic lust.

Hancock rubbed his tip across her puckered entrance a few times. He didn’t have to push against her to know that she was ready for him.

“Alright sunshine. Push against my cock. Remember to breathe.”

Nora settled her hips back and there was a moment of resistance before she opened for him.

“Oh God.” She sighed. “Oh yes.”

Hancock couldn’t help but chuckle at her greed. If she kept this up, he’d blow his load in her ass before she finished taking him in.

Nora sat back and took more of his cock into her body. She couldn’t put into words what he felt like inside of her. She was always afraid that anal sex would feel like a violation of her body, or worse, like she was terribly constipated, but it felt so different and yet so God damned right. It felt as though someone was reaching inside to brush against an aching part of her that she didn’t know existed, like scratching a hard-to-reach place despite the slight discomfort in contorting your body to reach it.

“Oh God. How much left do I have?” She groaned.

“You’re about halfway.” Hancock replied in a tight voice. “But you feel amazing. Fuck!”

Nora laughed in disbelief, “Only halfway? Jesus.”

“C’mon sunshine, you can do it. All the way. Just relax and breathe.”

Nora nodded and she closed her eyes. Her hand drifted down to her sex and she slowly teased herself as she sat back and took more of him into her. She felt every divot, rough patch, and mottled texture of Hancock’s ravaged skin and it drove her crazy.

She moaned as she settled back and felt her ass touch Hancock’s pelvis. She clenched around him experimentally and hissed at the sensation. It wasn’t painful but it was intense.

“Good girl. That’s it Nora. You’ve made it. We’ll just stay like this for a minute before we move.” He murmured, caressing her thighs. “While we wait, I want you to touch yourself some more."

Nora obeyed. Her slick and the lube glistened across her inner thighs which made it feel like she had sprung a leak somewhere. As she teased around her clit her body clenched down around Hancock and a jolt of agonizing pleasure radiated out from her stomach. Nora took in a deep breath and forced herself to relax and to not tighten up but the need to do so was intoxicating.

Hancock’s head hit the mattress and he hissed. “Damn sunshine. You are so fuckin’ perfect.”

Nora felt a wave of something churn in her core. It didn’t feel like an orgasm but it didn’t feel normal either. It felt as though someone was massaging out her sore muscles to the point that the discomfort and slight stretch added a layer of nuanced pleasure.

“Move inside me John.” She said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I need to feel new stimulation. This feels good but I need more.”

Hancock nodded and firmly grabbed onto Nora’s hips as he slowly thrusted upwards into her. The sheer motion of going in and out was all that Nora needed to start feeling the budding of another orgasm.

“Ah ah…”

“How does it feel sunshine?”

“It’s —- it’s —“ But words failed her as the warm discomfort melted away to bliss. And it wasn’t necessarily that the sensations alone were bringing Nora closer to her climax. In reality, Nora was turned on my the act itself and in her trust in John. Hancock would never intentionally hurt her — at least not without her consent — and having such a patient lover guiding her through this process was enough to add the final log to the climactic fire. She loved Hancock. She loved how he knew her body, and she loved being able to share this moment with him.

Nora met Hancock’s thrusts with slow movements of her own while her finger languidly circled her clit.

“Nora. Aagh. Fuck me. I’m close. I’m gonna cum, sunshine.”

A secret thrill shot through Nora as she said words that she had only said in her fantasies. “Go ahead. Cum in my ass John.”

The groan that tore from his throat was animalistic and it was something that tipped Nora over the edge. She shivered and quailed as Hancock thrusted up into her once and then emptied himself inside her tight, warm heat. All of her bones felt like liquid and her muscles wouldn’t be far behind if Hancock hadn’t caught her as she collapsed forward.

“You okay?” Hancock asked in a hoarse voice.

Hancock’s cum, the lube, and Nora’s natural wetness leaked over their genitals which teased both of them. Nora shuddered at the feeling as he pumped her so full that it leaked out around him and slipped down her overstimulated sex.

Nora nodded and grinned. “I’m a bit of a mess. It’s a good thing we put a towel down, huh?”

Hancock gently rolled with her so they were lying on their sides. He slowly withdrew and Nora keened at the sensation. As soon as he withdrew from her, the rest of his cum leaked out onto to the towel.

“Don’t move. I’m gonna get all this cleaned up.” He said. Nora nodded vaguely but she doubted if her body would be able to move after all of this.

Hancock grabbed the purified water and a rag then washed himself before wiping all of the excess lube, cum, and fluids from Nora’s sex and ass. He then gathered up the rag and the soiled towel and dropped them in the upright washing machine that Sturges had repaired for her before returning to bed.

“How was that sunshine?” He murmured into her neck. “Was that everything you thought it could be?”

Nora rolled to face him and entwined her fingers with his then nestled her head against his chest. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied and kissed her forehead. “You feel any pain or soreness?”

Nora shook her head. “No not really. Should I?”

Hancock shrugged, “Feelin’ sore around your ass might happen once your endorphins wear off. It’s not uncommon. Just didn’t want you to think somethin bad had happened.”

“Nope. I feel great. Just exhausted.” She replied. “I think Piper and the gang will have to finish their drinking games without us.”

Hancock chuckled, “I’m sure they are all pretty much finished. Aside for Cait, none of them are heavy drinkers. I’d pay some good caps to see how Curie is fairing…or fucking right now.”

Nora playfully slapped his shoulder. “You just had sex and all you can think about is watching other people getting busy?”

“What can I say? I’m a sexual entrepreneur. You got anything else on your list you wanna cross off?”

“Now?”

“Well…maybe not now. I don’t think I can rise to the occasion right now.” He chuckled.

Nora was silent for a long while and Hancock opened one eye. She smirked at him. It was sultry and not-so-innocent and damn near enough to raise him to half mast. “Well…there is this other thing I’ve been hoping to try. But we can’t do it here.”

“And why’s that?” Hancock asked.

Nora bit her lip, “We need Nick.”

The ghoul inhaled sharply as he understood what Nora was asking, but he wanted her to say it aloud.

“And why’s that?”

Nora smiled, “I want you both to fuck me. I want you in my ass and Nick in my pussy. I want to feel full, so full that I can barely stand it.”

“Jesus.” Hancock chuckled and kissed Nora. “Where have you been all my life, sunshine?”

“On ice waiting to be thawed out.” She quipped. So is that a yes?”

“That’s a fuck yes. And Nicky will do anything that’ll make you happy. I just can’t wait to see the look on his face when he hears this. God. Can I be there when you tell him?”

“I suppose. Just so you know, Nick prefers that I demonstrate my stories rather than recounting them. You took Nick in your ass, how did he feel?”

Hancock’s smile was heated as he thought back to their role playing endeavor months ago, “He felt like I was right on the edge of wanting to tap out. But I also hadn’t been with another man in a while. I’m sure if we get you nice and prepared, you’ll be take him as nicely as you took me.”

Although Hancock’s words made the flames inside her flicker a bit, Nora was exhausted, buzzed, and her muscles were pleasantly sore. She snuggled into Hancock’s chest and within minutes they were both asleep and dreaming about a synth with captivating yellow eyes watching from the shadows as Hancock and Nora reenacted her wonderful birthday celebration for his voyeuristic pleasure.


End file.
